Hielo
Hielo (ヒエロ), Ielo in the Russian translation, and Hockej in the Slovakian one, is a sturdy, grey and cream male wolf, a member of the Chakra Heroes. He is quite calm most of the times, but if he gets angry, he can be very dangerous. Physical appearance Hielo is a massive, bulky, short, thick furred wolf. He is very well proportioned, with a rounded head, wide chest and thick legs. Hielo's body colour is beige, with splotches of dark, cold grey on very well defined areas on his body: his muzzle and part of his cheeks, his ears, his front and rear forelegs and tail share this colour, and the beige and cold grey gently fade into eachother in these spots. Hielo's eyes are bright blue in colour, and he also has two deep, horizontal scars on his left shoulder. Hielo's paw pads are the same cold grey as his markings. Personality Hielo has a strong sense of justice. He is calm, wise and intelligent, and he often finds the most logical meaning of a mystery or quest. He constantly tries to keep the team together, even by risking his own life. Hielo's personality is very complex, as it changes depending on the one he is talking to. Overall, toward the Chakra Heroes in gen eral, he shows all his wisdom, seriousness and reliability. He is C.Y.'s adviser, and often comes up with brilliant advice for the team. Towards Kuma in particular, Hielo acts as an older brother, and being his closest friend, he shows him a more open and somewhat "childish" attitude which he usually hides from the rest of the gang. Anyway, he also possesses a dark side, as he cannot stand in any way liars and people who switch sides. He cannot help it, he always ends up suspecting them and accusing them of hardly anything. This, however, is the proof that Hielo is very protective towards his friends, and he does not want others to cause any harm to them. He, however, can also happen to make negative comments towards his own Gang if they act too recklessly or if they do something too dangerous. Overall though, Hielo is not a negative character. He is seen smiling most of the times, even to enemies, mostly to mock them. When the situation gets bad, he is constantly lucid and does not panic at the first occasion, showing firmness and cold blood, which is often enough to intimidate enemies. History 'Before the events of the comic' .]]Hielo and his twin sister Flama were united since their birth. They were very loyal to one another, and they soon became leaders of a big pack in the mountains. Despite still being young, the two wolves were very responsible, they never did anything too rash. However, envious because of the control they had over the pack, Rufus, one of the members, quickly turned part of the pack members against the leaders. Rufus wanted to become leader himself, and soon, he attacked Hielo and Flama. Hielo, who blindly trusted all his pack members, was forced to face a devastating truth: he was fighting against his own friends. He did not know how they could manage to be so cold toward their own family, but strangely, he was feeling exactly the same. He did not trust anyone anymore. He started attacking blindly whoever came close to him, and despite his bites were unnaturally powerful and left curious, cold crystallized layers on his enemies fur, Hielo was soon faced by Rufus in a one-on-one combat, where his enemy badly scarred him on his shoulder. Hielo fell on the ground and could not find the strength to get up. 'As of Chapter One' Hielo does not make any appearance in Chapter One. However, the following events take place during the one-year gap between Chapters One and Two. Once he had obtained what he wanted, Rufus left with all of the pack, leaving only Flama, who refused to come in order to help her brother. Hielo did not feel like talking, he just sat there and licked his wound. Surprisingly enough, his licks somewhat refreshed his sore skin, and made the pain disappear. Flama laid down next to him and tried to comfort him. It took him some time to trust her again, as he initially thought she also wanted to betray him. But in the end, he realized that she was still loyal to him. When the small group formed by C.Y., Led, Serval, Orca and Motyl came, Hielo immediately drove them away, but Flama, more sensitive than him in that situation, proposed them to spend the night in their territory. That night, Flama told everybody what had happened to them. Hielo, on the other hand, walked away and sat on a hill. He was very confused, and he needed some time to be alone. Soon enough, however, he was reached by Orca. After some initial skirmish, the two sat down and talked. Orca told Hielo that she did not trust C.Y. and the others at first, and she was only loyal to her brother, Wasgo. However, there was something inside C.Y. who told Orca that she could trust her no matter what. Hielo was confused, but he thought about everything he had done that day, and he decided to give C.Y. a chance. The following morning, even if with some reluctance, Hielo decided to follow C.Y. in her quest, and Flama also accompanied him, so he would not feel completely like a stranger. 'As of Chapter Two' Hielo is first seen standing on a rock as C.Y. confronts Red. He is the fifth hero to have his power revealed. He bites Soren , one of Red's Minions and freezes his fur, then he winks at Kuma, who is behind Soren. Hielo runs off to battle other opponents and leaves Soren to Kuma. Hielo is seen later in The Chakra Heroes' and Inabe's Pack's conversation. He does not speak much throughout the whole conversation. When Inabe's pack leaves and the Heroes are at the Chakra Headquarters, when Motyl suggests that the Destiny Sword could be in the depths of someone's heart, Cheetah laughs, as he thinks it is impossible. Hielo agrees with him, saying that there is no way the sword can be lodged in a wolf's heart. After Led suggests to look for the Sword on Konohana Island, and after Cheetah picks a cave to start looking, Hielo is seen bumping his head against a rock in it. He then compliments Kuma for lighting up a fire and making the surroundings brighter. Hielo appears again after the Heroes reach C.Y. in Shiranui's shrine. Soon a laugh can be heard in the chamber. 'As of Chapter Three' .]]When Jackal and his twelve minions appear on the rock-shelf, Hielo thinks that they mean business. Hielo is absent throughout most of the chase for the Destiny Sword. However, when Ushi chases Cheetah, who is the current sword bearer, Hielo jumps in front of Ushi to cover Cheetah and tells him to pick on someone his own size. As Cheetah runs off saying he owes Hielo one, Ushi is seen challenging Hielo, and arguing that Hielo is not as big as him. Later he gets cornered along with other Chakra Heroes, except Orca, but thanks to a quake created by Led the Demons get distracted and they manage to flee. As Heroes run across the cave looking for their lost friend and the Sword, they stop in front of a gorge, where Hielo notices water puddles which he reckons might have been left by Orca. He also notices Demon’s smell which makes Heroes believe she was dragged down the gorge. When Cheetah despairs over Orca’s possible death Hielo tries to reassure him saying that Orca surely is okay, but that only makes the yellow wolf leap down the pit. Hielo calls him in anger while Led comment on his previous statement, suggesting that he does not care about Orca. This angers Hielo and the two wolves snarl at each other, but their argument is interrupted by Kuma. After the Heroes reach the bottom of the gorge they hear Cheetah’s cry and follow it. They find him next to injured Orca who just used her powers to shield herself from bursting flames of one of the craters. On Orca’s request they agree to leave her behind and follow the Demons to retrieve the Sword. When Cheetah decides to stay with her, Hielo insists on him leaving her, stating that she can take care of herself, but the yellow wolf accuses him of willing to abandon her. The next moment he growls at Cheetah calling him a liar and challenges him, however before they can clash Motyl jumps in front of Hielo begging him to stop the fight. Her intervention calms Hielo down and the five Heroes can continue their search. On the way through Misty Tunnel Hielo complains about Cheetah’s behaviour, but C.Y. and Led are more concerned about Demons and their leader. Unexpectedly they find a flourishing forest at the end of the road. Everyone is stunned by this amazing discovery, but Hielo points out that ‘something stinks’, meaning the place doesn’t feel right, but Motyl takes his words literally and replies that he’s wrong, because the flowers around there smell nice. We see Hielo again during the fight with the Demons at the Origin Stones. He is seen biting hard on one of Ushi's horns, while this stabs his other horn into Hielo's front leg. As Cheetah and Orca throw chaos in the forest, Hielo is surprised that the Heroes are retreating without attempting to take the Sword with them. Hielo and Kuma are the last to leave the cave of Konohana Island, and the same cave collapses seconds after they exit. Kuma wonders how it's possible, and Hielo answers that he doesn't know, but he's glad that the Zodiac Demons won't chase them outside this way. Minutes later, he is seen pushing Cheetah to induce him to jump in the rough sea ahead of him. After C.Y. is overrun by the giant wave, Led attempts to retrieve her, but Hielo scolds him, and reminds him that Orca is still on his back. Hielo suggests Led to send another Hero to rescue C.Y., and the colourful wolf chooses him. As Hielo swims in search of C.Y., he notices a light coming from the water in proximity of Konohana Island. He is seen one last time in the chapter, attempting to catch C.Y. underwater right after the bubble she was contained in bursts. 'As of Chapter Four' At the beginning of the chapter Hielo is seen dragging C.Y. out of the sea and bringing her to the safety of the shore where the rest of the Heroes are waiting. When C.Y. speaks to the Heores about the danger she’s been warned about, Hielo expresses surprise and is very skeptical about her words. He says she must have hit her head, because even though he was with her underwater he did not see anything. Immediately after his comment Led snaps at him accusing him of rudeness, angering Hielo who warns the colourful wolf that he’s getting on his nerves. But C.Y. stops the argument as she continues to tell her story. When Kobura appears and is pinned down by Orca, Hielo stands next to her, growling at the small wolf, and when he finds out the reason behind Kobura’s betrayal of the Zodiac Demons, he yells at him in rage, exclaiming he doesn’t believe the green wolf’s words, taking him for a spy. When C.Y. allows Kobura to stay if he reveals the position of the Sword, Hielo is seen getting angry as the green wolf leads the Heroes to Konohana Island. Hielo attacks Kobura, but is stopped by Motyl, who attempts to calm him down. Caught by a sudden rage, Hielo tells the winged she-wolf that he hates her, and then walks off into the forest. He is later reached by Kuma, who finds him at the site of Flama's grave. Hielo explains that only Flama was on his side, while everyone else is siding against him. Kuma explains him that his sister's death is not his fault, and it does not justify his behaviour toward Motyl. The fluffy Hero then talks Hielo into apologizing with her, and the two decide to return to the rest of the Gang, but not before paying their respects to deceased Flama. 'As of Chapter Five' 'As of Chapter Six' 'In side stories' Relationships 'With Kuma ' Kuma and Hielo share a very special relationship. The two are almost like brothers, and interestingly enough, they also share physical similarities: they both look bulky, they both have deep scars, and their powers, Fire and Ice, are the opposite of each other. Being the wisest of the two, Hielo acts like an "older brother" for Kuma, and he is sincerely worried if he gets hurt or if he is in danger. On the other hand, Kuma feels bonded to Hielo and would never hurt him, not even if he lost control over his powers like he often does. Moreover, Kuma's natural tendency to bring peace counters Hielo's sudden anger if he loses his temper, with Kuma being able to soothe the spirits of his agitated friend. The two share similar pasts, and Kuma's personality, as well as his powers, remind Hielo of his deceased sister, Flama. 'With Motyl' 'With Kobura ' 'With Cheetah ' 'With Led ' Hielo and Led often share a conflicting relationship. Both dominant and rather headstrong, you could say they compete for the leader position, even though Hielo would never openly challenge Led for it. Despite this, the two share different opinions and ideas, which often clash and they find themselves arguing because of them. Led is usually the one provoking Hielo, but this one never turns down his threats and responds with arguments of equal intensity. Their confrontations often risk to degenerate, as shown in page 149, but they actually never do. Despite these occasional scuffles, Hielo and Led are overall fine friends, who join forces to defeat Jackal. Hielo often tells his younger friend off if he is about to do something dangerous, as shown in page 139. 'With Orca ' 'With C.Y. ' Quotes Powers and abilities Hielo's powers are remarked by his name. Not only has he the ability of not being easily impressed by enemies and always remaining lucid during battle, thanks to his Muladhara Chakra, but also, he is a skilled Ice bender. When his powers are active, he can instantly freeze whatever he bites or touches with one of his paws. He can, moreover, freeze himself and use ice as a shield against attacks. His powers, tied to Motyl's air ones, can create powerful blizzards. Techniques The techniques the Heroes used are unnamed in the comic. However, they do have a name to be distinguished. Frostbite: Hielo injects ice from his fangs when biting. He can cover an enemy in ice in a few seconds. A variant of this technique is to use his paws to inject ice into the enemy's body. Ice Shield: Hielo covers himself in ice to protect his own body from attacks. Absolute Zero: Hielo's most powerful technique. His powers freeze the air and the ground around and lower the temperature down to unbearable cold. Trivia *Hielo's markings recall those of a siamese cat. *Hielo was initially created as a Role Play character for the online pack "Poison Night Pack". *He was much thinner in his early design, and being a werewolf, he was able to stand on his rear legs. *In the Role Play version of his backstory, the two huge scars on his shoulders had been caused by another werewolf who bit him. **In the Chakra comic, however, his backstory was changed for compatibility reasons, and he is no longer a werewolf. *In the comic, Hielo and Kuma share a brotherly relationship. This is a reference to Hielo's twin sister, Flama. **Interestingly enough, Kuma has fire powers, and the name of Hielo's sister, Flama, also reminds of fire. *Hielo is the oldest Chakra Hero. Read more Category:Chakra Hero Category:Male